


Plans Change

by Joanne_c



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a drinking session after Jim is assigned to Arkham, he and Harvey learn some new things about each other. Then they learn some more new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



Later, he would probably say it all came down to the feeling of shell-shock that being transferred had given him, at least in that it was what had broken down the barriers of work and being partners. But later wasn’t happening in that moment.

Earlier? Earlier it had been... different. It was hard for Jim to say how. Maybe, again, it was because they were relating differently, that they weren’t fighting about whether Jim was being a hero, or taking the wrong chance at the right time or the right chance at the wrong time, or however the hell Harvey kept putting it. Maybe it was that they were in a bar that wasn’t in a nightclub owned by a mobster who seemed to think Jim was a friend. Or, more prosaically, maybe it was that they were getting buzzed on scotch that didn’t burn down their throats, even if Harvey was saying it was a waste of a good buzz to do it with the good stuff. Jim had looked twice at him saying that.

“No, kid, the thing is, if you get wasted on good stuff, you can’t enjoy it when you’re so buzzed you’ll drink anything,” and Jim had just shaken his head and murmured something about bull, which Harvey hadn’t argued with. At least he hadn’t asked who gave Jim a taste for the good stuff. Whether he’d guessed right about it being Barbara (well, mostly), or hadn’t wanted to push, which was completely unlike Harvey, ever, Jim was just grateful that he hadn’t asked.

Conversation went on through a few more drinks, everything from sport to the cases they’d worked to a story Jim wasn’t sure he was drunk enough to hear about Harvey’s first time with a woman.

“And you wanted to do that again?” he laughed softly.

“Hell, yeah,” Harvey said enthusiastically. “Even with all that? I’d never felt that fucking good in my life. Only ever felt that good one more time.”

“Yeah?” Jim asked, more intent on chasing the rocks in his drink than fully paying attention to the conversation, because there really were things he didn’t want to know about Harvey’s sex life.

“First time with a man was better – I knew enough about what I was doing to be a hell of a lot less nervous,” Harvey said.

Jim nearly choked on his ice cube. It was weird, somehow he’d never thought about the possibility of Harvey being into guys. He didn’t wonder that about everyone he met, to be fair, but it had never crossed his mind with Harvey. Usually with someone he spent that much time with, it would at least be cause for speculation. Whatever it was, it hadn’t come up.

“I know, you think I like the ladies. Well, I do,” Harvey said. “The GCPD isn’t the most open place in the world, so I don’t let it be known that I like a beard instead of boobs once in a while.”

That made sense now Jim thought about it, and it wasn’t like he’d ever said anything, for that matter. “I get that,” he said. “I can’t say that’s why I haven’t said anything about my time on the guy side of things, but I get why.”

He’s oddly annoyed that Harvey doesn’t look surprised. “I can’t say I think about you in bed much, but you’re the type who had to have had a guy come on to him in college,” Harvey said. Which wasn’t exactly how the first time had happened, but close enough for Jim to nod in agreement. “Either you figured it wasn’t for you or it’s something you don’t think about enough for it to be relevant.”

“How do you know so much?” Jim asked, with a grin.

“Because to most people that’s how it is. The only people you’d talk to about it would be people you wanted to sleep with, right? Whether it’s letting girls know they can get wild with toys if they want to, or a guy who’s showing interest.” Harvey signalled for more drinks. “Just how it is.”

“I never thought I’d be admiring your philosophy on sex with men,” Jim said, and he couldn’t help laughing. “But yeah. I get it.”

“It’s not a philosophy, it’s just how I try and live,” Harvey said, and then he gave Jim a look.

Not buzzed enough not to pick up on it, Jim took a sip of liquid courage. “Yeah?” _Oh, smooth, Gordon,_ he thought after saying that.

“Funny how you don’t have much else to say,” and Harvey moved closer to Jim. Then Jim felt Harvey’s hand on his leg.

“Not here,” Jim said. 

“Hell, kid, I’m not going to strip you down and fuck you on the table,” Harvey said. “This is what the ladies call foreplay.”

That made Jim laugh. “I think everyone calls it that,” he said. Then he bit his lip rather than moan as Harvey’s hand closed over his cock. Not that he was hard yet. Just not exactly soft, either. Getting there, if he had to put it into words.

“Nah, I call it teasing,” Harvey answered, and murmured into Jim’s ear. “I’m not the kinda guy who just thinks about fucking everyone, but you feel really good.”

“You too,” Jim answered. He could feel the prickle of Harvey’s beard against his neck. Though the booth was secluded, he did wonder if it was a good idea to go too far in public. Not to mention it’d been a while since anyone’s hand but his had been where Harvey’s was, and his cock was reminding him of that fact loud and clear.  
“Okay, I can tell it’s been a while,” Harvey said. “Think we better get out of here.”

“Hand me my coat,” Jim muttered, following Harvey’s lead. He held his coat to hide anything that might show, and followed Harvey out of the bar, stopping to drop some cash on the counter.

In the alley, Jim tried to remember where they’d left the car. For all of three seconds before Harvey pushed him against the bar wall and started kissing him.

He’d never kissed a guy with a beard before, but Jim liked the scratchy feel on his face. He responded eagerly, lips parting to let Harvey’s tongue inside his mouth, hips thrusting forward to press against Harvey. Harvey’s hands moved to open Jim’s shirt and touch his skin, and Jim pushed into those touches, too. His hands worked on Harvey’s shirt as well, and he ran his hands over Harvey’s chest hair, searching for his nipples.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Harvey groaned it out between kisses.

Jim was a little too preoccupied to wonder if doing this here was a good idea, but he figured Harvey would stop in time if it wasn’t, and right now he wasn’t thinking clearly enough to do more than fix that in his mind and go for it, pinching and rolling Harvey’s nipples between his fingers, smiling a little at the moan he got when he did it. Then echoing the moan when Harvey did the same. He could feel Harvey’s cock pushing against his as they moaned and kissed and thrust against each other. Jim knew he wasn’t lasting long, it really had been a long time, and this felt so damn good, he just wanted to go with the ride.

All too soon, he felt his cock pulse, coming hard and only his hold on Harvey and the wall at his back kept him from falling. Harvey followed him a moment later, and even through the layers of fabric, Jim could feel the warmth of Harvey’s come. He held Harvey up as much as he could, as they gasped together in the aftermath of orgasm, Harvey’s head on his shoulder, his arms around Harvey.

Soon, he got his breath back, and whispered in Harvey’s ear. “So... I say we go back to my place, take a shower, and think about round two. I’ve got a couple days before I have a shift at Arkham, and I know you’ve got a couple days off.”

“How did you know that’s just how I was thinkin’ about spending tonight,” Harvey drawled lazily as he led Jim to where the car was parked.


End file.
